A Search for Creeper
by scarline463
Summary: A long time ago two girls decided to build a castle. Years after when the kingdom is complete one of the girls die. Or at least they think she died. The other seeks help figuring out what happened. Shetah and two other heroes are the chosen ones to complete this gruesome task. Can the murderer be a friend from the past?
1. Chapter 1

I walked out of my house onto the warm grass.

"Good morning Shetah!" a nearby villager yelled. I waved and smiled. Today was going to be the same as every other day. I checked my mailbox even though I knew nothing was in there. What was odd is that there was a note sitting in the darkest corner of my mailbox. I grabbed it and read it.

 _Dear Shetah,_

 _Yes, I know who you are. My name is Dragon and my world has fallen, I build the kingdom you live in. I built with a friend named Creeper. She died many years ago. There where clues to her death that the man who murdered her left. I could never track any of them down. I need your help. I've been trying to figure this out for years, my years are reaching their end. Please help, the first clue and the only clue I ever found says:_

 _To find the killer of your friend,_

 _Start to search at the end,_

 _It towers high in the sky,_

 _Listen to the echoes, moans, and cries._

 _I don't understand. I'm begging you, Creeper was my best friend and the least I can do is avenge her._

 _With hope, love, and above,_

 _Dragon_

I almost fell over. Why me? Why now? I walked inside and re-read the letter. I need help. I can't do this alone! What if I get myself killed! I can't do this! I should talk to my friends, I say friends but I mean friend. I ran to my room and picked up my bag. I put the letter inside and ran to the barn. Trees and houses flew by me as I ran, villagers waved and shouted "Hello" or "Good morning" I always waved and smiled back but I was in too much of a rush. It was almost exciting! I haven't had anything happen to me since I punched a tree and had to go to a priest for help. It wasn't my fault anyway, some kid dared me. I reached the barn and the person I was looking for was there, feeding the sheep. I ran up to my best friend and hugged him.

"I missed you! I haven't seen you in weeks!" he said.

"Sorry, I wouldn't have came if it wasn't for this letter." I opened my bag and showed him the letter. He whispered it to himself.

"And Above, Dragon. That's odd. Why would anyone send you this? Think it's a prank?"

"Well one, why would they send me this? Duh, she wants me to avenge her dead friend and two it can't be a prank. All the villagers are to nice to do that." I rushed my sentences and he made me repeat a few of them.

"Shetah, don't do this alone."

"I was hoping you would do it with me." I said it confidently but inside I was super worried. I never showed any emotion towards him. He usually showed me more than I ever could.

"I will do it just to keep you safe."

"Well what else are boyfriends for?" we laughed and I hugged him. His eyes were blue and his hair was dark blue. His farmers outfit was old but cute. He loved my green eyes and turquoise hair.

"We do needs one more person though." He said.

"Who? Killun I want it to just be you and me but OK."

"I know someone. I don't know her personally but she lives next to me, she can help." Killun said.

"Why?"

"Because, two people isn't enough, three will keep us all safe."

"How do you know that?" I giggled, already knowing the answer.

"The village gossip, duh!" We laughed and he kissed my forehead.

"Lets go see this girl then." I said. We walked outside the barn and went in the direction of Killun's house. How close did she live? We walked for a few minutes until reaching a house. It was the same as the rest of the villagers houses, wood and square with a hint of stone. He knocked and the door swung open immediately.

"Hello Ember."

"Killun." She opened the door the rest of the way for us to come in. I walked in behind Killun. He gave her the letter and she read it.

"Me and Shetah are going to find the killer. We want your help." I smiled and nodded at Killun's words.

"Sure, I love a good old murder." Killun's and my face looked terrified. Ember laughed.

"I'm kidding!" she said. We all laughed. Pretty sure my laugh sounded as fake as it was. Killun's laugh sounded as odd as mine but Ember didn't notice.

"So when do we start?" I asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Killun took me and Ember out of her house.

"We can start now. Ember can go get wood for weapons, then she can mine for armor. Shetah can stay with me and we can try and solve the first clue." Ember nodded and walked away. I walked up to him and grabbed his hand. He pulled me down the street a few steps and we went into his house. He sat at the table, I sat next to him.

"The second line says start at the end, the end of what?" I asked.

"Maybe it was the last place Dragon saw this girl." Killun finished and I nodded.

"We need to get in contact with her." I said.

"We could write a letter and send it to her asking to meet somewhere."

"That is probably better than searching for her blindly." Killun stood up and got some paper. I started to write.

 _Dear Dragon,_

 _Thank you for asking me to help you. I have two other people ready to help me. We want to meet with you somewhere to discus this clue. Please respond soon, we will figure out what we can in the time we can._

 _Till then,_

 _Shetah_

I finished signing the letter and gave it to Killun. He put it in a envelope and sealed it.

"lets go take it to the mailbox at my house." I said.

"Sure." He said. We walked out of his house and went towards mine. Ember ran towards us screaming. I ran to where she was.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just saw a dead woman. She was talking to some girl. They didn't notice me till I ran. They followed me but I think I lost them." As she finished talking a woman in a purple sweater and black jeans walked up to us.

"That's her." Ember whispered in my ear.

"Shetah, Ember, Killun, thank you for deciding to help me. My name is Dragon." Killun's jaw dropped, as did my and Embers.

"Your welcome. We were just trying to figure out the second line of the clue. Start at the end? Why? We thought the end might be the last place you saw her." Killun said.

"Last time I saw her, we were celebrating the finishing of the kingdom. We did it late because we had been working on the barn. It had taken so long. The last place I saw her was inside the wall that surrounds the city." I thought for a moment.

"Maybe the end is two different ends! The end of the kingdom it at a tower, the tower connects to the walls that Dragon last saw Creeper! It also matches the rest of the clue. It towers in the sky and….. We'll, it doesn't match the moans and cries." I frowned.

"Actually…" Dragon looked terrified.

"That night, me and Creeper, we were hearing screams and wails of pain." Dragon's voice broke and she shook her head.

"Can you please take us to the tower closest to where you and Creeper last saw each other?" Killun asked, Dragon nodded and began to walk. Ember followed directly behind Dragon and Killun walked by my side, holding my hand. We walked for about an hour before reaching the tower. We were on the other side of the kingdom. The northeast tower. A shriek hit my ears like lightning. Me and Dragon collapsed to the ground. Ember darted to Dragons side and Killun tried to help me up.

"Shetah! Are you OK?" he failed trying to get me to stand but he got me to sit up. The shrieking was still in my ears. I held my ears and started to cry. It sounded like a woman was just killed and she had a eternal scream. He pulled me close and put his hands on top of mine, helping me block out the shrieking. The shriek finally stopped and I let go of my ears. Killun helped me up and I hugged him. Ember helped up Dragon.

"Do you want to continue or should we all go home?" Killun asked.

"I'm fine." Me and Dragon said at the same time. Ember nodded and helped Dragon walk into the tower. Killun looked at me and sighed.

"I said, be careful. If one more thing happens I'm pulling you out of this." He held my and we walked into the tower. It was so tall I couldn't even see the top. A trap door sat in the corner of the tower.

"Me and Creeper never added trap doors." Dragon said.

"Ember do what you do." Killun said. Ember kneeled on the stone floor and examined the trap door.

"This is new, its made of wood only found north from here. If it ever comes to finding them in the woods we will know where they get their trees." Ember pulled open the trap door. The strong sent of Quartz filled the air. Killun climbed down first, then Dragon, then Ember, then me. Killun made me go last. I liked that he wanted to keep me safe but seriously? Quartz formed a square room in the center of the stone room. Ember walked around the box but found no way in.

"Guys I found a lever!" Dragon shouted. I ran to where she was and looked. There was a lever under a rock. I ran to the other side of the box and found another one.

"There's two! Let's pull them." I said. Before Killun could stop me I pulled the lever and ran to the other side and pulled the other. Killun pulled me to a corner of the room, hoping no arrows or lava would fly from anywhere. A door appeared right in front of me. I walked in, the room was empty, the only thing there was a book in the middle of the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

I picked up the book, it wasn't signed or anything. Dragon walked in beside me. I opened the book and read it.

Dear Dragon,

I see you have finally figured out my first clue. Instead of a riddle, I'll give it to you straight. The next hint is:

Out of the kingdom

Where many don't roam

Is the place that Creeper now calls her home

To reach down deep

While the path is steep

Beware the stair

For zombies don't care.

My dearest Dragon and your little friends too. I love you but this must be done. Please, don't bother finding me. I'm a bit far you'll see. Dragon you know me. Understand that its nothing personal. I just want to rule this kingdom you built, the only way to do that is to kill your best friend. You can give me the kingdom now and she will live but you have till next week to decide.

I couldn't breathe, I had a bully when I was little, he always left notes in the village that would terrify me. Dragon tried to take the book and read it but I couldn't let go. My hands were frozen, I didn't even know why exactly. I dropped the book suddenly and I could move again. I didn't even notice that the door had shut. Dragon picked up the book and read it. I walked to the door and put my ear up against it. I smiled, on the other side I could hear Killun yelling at Ember.

"I don't care if the lever isn't working! Make it work!" he was yelling but I could barely hear him. This quartz was thick and hard but seriously? I pulled away from the wall and Dragon sat in the corner crying. I walked and sat beside her.

"Creeper is my best friend." Dragon whispered.

"I know, its okay, we'll find her." I told her. I tries to sound confident but I can imagine what it must be like for her, if I lost Killun…..

"We have had so many fun times together." She was really crying now.

"You can tell me about them if you want." She nodded.

"Three years ago, me and Creeper decided to prank the village a few miles away from the one we were living in." I giggled. I had only ever left the kingdom a few times. She continued.

"We got in masks and put on ninja outfits, we grabbed a few pigs and painted things on them to make them look cool. We used carrots on swords to scare the pigs into running super fast so we could really scare the other villagers. Their faces were priceless. They actually thought me and Creeper were ninjas raiding on the village!" we both started laughing.

"Ive only been outside the kingdom a few times. That was a long time ago though." I said.

"Why haven't you been leaving recently?" She asked.

"I was born in village that you turned into a kingdom. By the time the kingdom was built I was just a few years old. I only left the kingdom with my father. He died a few years ago."

"I'm sorry, what about your mom?"

"She left the kingdom when I turned sixteen. That's when Killun started visiting every day to make sure I was okay. That's when we started dating. I've known him since I was five."

"I guess that's cool and sad at the same time. Your mom left but you got a best friend so, win, win." We laughed and the Quartz door opened. Killun and Ember ran in.

"Are you OK?" he asked me.

"Killun, I'm fine. We need to go now though." I kissed his cheek and helped Dragon to her feet. We ran out of the quartz room and climbed up the ladder, Killun made me go first. I'm the last one in and the first one out. I sighed to myself. I reached the top of the ladder and waited for everyone else. Once everyone was up we started planning.

"Its almost dark, we should all to home and rest. To be safe Dragon will come with me and Killun can go home with Shetah." Ember said.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with the sound of bacon sizzling and wonderful smells filling the air. I floated out of bed and changed out of my panda pajamas. I put on a brown leather jacket and jeans with a black sweater. I rushed down the stairs of my two floored house. Killun was standing there cooking bacon.

"Bacon waffles!" I said. I love bacon waffles!

"I woke up super early and cleaned up." He slept on the couch on the lower floor the previous night and it was so clean you wouldn't have been able to tell he was there. I got out some plates and a few forks.

"I made extra for Ember and Dragon." I nodded and got two more plates.

"Killun?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Remember when Ember was running back from the woods saying Dragon was with a dead ghost girl?"

"Yeah."

"Who do you think the ghost girl was."

"I don't know, ask her." He finished and I shrugged. I finished plating the Bacon waffles and places the four plates on the table. Killun answered a knock at the door. Dragon and Ember walked in and sat at the table.

"How was your night?" I asked.

"Uneventful, yours?"

"Same." Killun said. I pulled Dragon to the side and prepared to ask about the ghost girl.

"I wanted to ask, Ember was out chopping wood yesterday and she said she saw you with a ghost girl?"

"That is a bit of a story. That's my mother, she died but she was cursed moments before her death. We talk often. She encouraged me to find help with Creeper. We talked very soon after I mailed the letter to you."

"Whoa." I said.

"Guys, breakfast is getting cold!" we laughed and ran to the table. Nobody talked during breakfast. We did start after everyone finished.

"Okay these waffles are amazing. What's our plan anyway?" Ember said.

"We should think about the next clue." Killun said.

"Well, its out of the kingdom obviously and in a place that is steep." I said.

"A cave system? Or a ravine?" Dragon suggested.

"We can look." Killun said. We got up from the table and packed a few things.

"Guys, we should probably check the rest of the walls first before we leave the kingdom." Dragon said.

"Wait, didn't the person that wrote the notes say that they knew you?" Ember asked.

"I was hoping nobody would ask about that. His name is Jason."


	5. Chapter 5

We all left the house after Ember almost filled it with smoke trying to make a potion.

"I don't think we're going back in there!" Ember laughed.

"You think that's funny! That's my house!" I yelled. Ember mumbled something that I couldn't make out.

"We should be looking through the walls of the city anyway." Dragon said. Killun ran back into the smoke. He returned a few minutes later with a bag.

"Let's go" he said. I ran to keep up with him. He seemed upset, everyone else was fine, why was he upset? Surely it wasn't over my house?

"What's wrong?" I decided to ask.

"Nothing, I just really want to get this over with." Ember and Dragon showed up a few feet behind us with another bag of stuff.

"Why? This is awesome! It's the most fun I've had since deciding to ride Mister piggles!" I said gleefully

"I just don't find it as exciting as you." He walked ahead, leaving me with Dragon and Ember. They were already mid conversation.

"Why do you want to check the walls so bad?" Ember asked.

"Because of the shriek, me and Shetah could hear it. It must be a lead. The walls is where we could hear it. The walls is where we go." Dragon responded. I didn't mean to ease drop but I couldn't help it.

"What was the shriek like? Did it resemble Creeper at all?" Ember asked.

"We need to check the wall." Dragon seemed angry now, I couldn't see her face but her tone of voice said wonders.

"I'm taking that as a yes?" Ember better stop before Dragon breaks.

"Yes! It was Creeper! It was her exact voice! We need to go to the wall." She past me and went up ahead. A bit closer than Killun. Creeper must be really important to Dragon. I walked up to her and put my hand on her back, trying to make a friendly gesture.

"Creeper must mean so much to you. Don't worry, we will find her." I said.

"Creeper means everything to me. She helped me through many tough times. She was my only friend." The way she worded it made me want to cry. I decided to stop talking and I fell back to behind Ember. I walked in silence until we reached the gate. We entered the wall and started walking. Looking for anything that may lead to a hidden tunnel or another trap door. We found nothing on the right wing. The walk back was extremely long but Ember didn't help anyone by humming creepy songs. Ember is crazy. We started walking through the left wing till me and dragon fell over again. The shrieking filled my ears again, but with greater strength and higher volume. I held my ears as tight as I could. Everyone was so far from each other, nobody was within talking range. I had to yell to get someone to hear me. I didn't have to yell in this case. After Ember saw Dragon collapse she immediately ran and got Killun. She went to Dragon and let Killun come to me.

"Your done. I told you if you got hurt I was taking you out of it." He helped me up, the shrieking quieted to a extreme but it was still there.

"Its my life Killun, I'm staying. This is what I want, to help Dragon find her friend no matter what the cost!" I shouted.

"I don't want you to get hurt." He said with a small voice.

"Imagine I was the one missing or dead. Would you want to find the person that took or killed me?" I said in the same small tone.

"Im only staying because Ember can't take care of both of you." He hugged me and helped me walk along aside him till we reached Dragon and Ember. Ember had Dragon propped up against the wall.

"Are you okay Dragon?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was way louder than last time though, we must be close we need to go." Dragon said.

"No, you hit your head when you collapsed, you can't continue." Ember explained. I didn't notice the blood coming from dragons head.

"I'm going, Creeper is here, I can feel it." Dragon stood up and started walking deeper into the left wing of the wall. Me and Killun followed but Ember stayed behind for a moment. She decided to catch up. We reached the end of the left wing. All of us started feeling the end of the wall, hoping to find a button or switch that opened a secret tunnel. Ember smiled and pressed a button. A door openers directly under me and I started to fall into a cave system. I grabbed onto a small ladder nailed to a stone wall. Dragon jumped down next but she had a rope. She went to the bottom and let me grab the rope. Killun came next and !Ade sure I was okay. Ember came last. Dragon started making her way though the cave. Torches were placed randomly along the cave walls. Killun grabbed one and Ember grabbed another.

"The shrieking is starting again." I warned. It didn't hit me suddenly but it hit me hard. Ember helped Dragon and Killun helped me as usual. I didn't fall over or anything. I tried to keep walking. A cage could be seen in the distance. Dragon had fallen and Ember was trying to look at the wound on her head. Killun helped me walk. The cage grew closer and closer. Dragon and Ember grew further and further. I could kind of see the figure in the cage. She had blue hair and a black sweater with black jeans. Killun and I were almost at the cage when the shrieking stopped. A voice now filled the air.

"Help me! Please help me!" the voice was relieved, sad, and broken at the same time. I kept walking towards the cage until I reached it. Dragon approached with Ember at her side.

"Creeper? Its me!" Dragon left Embers side and ran to the cage.

"Dragon? Dragon!" Creeper shouted. Creeper was alive? Ember uses her torch to burn the cage. Creeper came out of the half burnt cage and hugged Dragon. She hugged everyone.

"Thank you." She whispered in my ear. I smiled and hugged her back. Creeper turned to Dragon.

"Your heads bleeding. Let's get you out of here before Jason gets back." Creeper and Ember helped Dragon out of the cave. Was this it? Was it over now? What about Jason? Does he just get away with kidnapping Creeper and threatening the kingdom? Killun walked beside me.

"I'm glad this is over, now we can all go home and pretend this never happened." Killun said happily.

"What about Jason? Can he just get away with everything? What about the curse on Dragons mother? We still have so much to do. How do we just go back to normal with all these new people in our lives?" I finished. Dragon, Creeper and Ember were out of hearing range.

"Shetah, please don't get in more trouble."

"I'll be fine, we'll both be fine. Let's just take a break from being hero's and just relaxed for a bit. We can worry about everything else later." I kissed him and we left the walls. We all went to Killun's house because he had medical equipment. Plus my house was still smoking. We bandaged Dragon up and decided to take a nap. Killun had lots of extra wool and wood for beds. Finally some rest.


	6. Chapter 6

Im posting this on all my books because I want to spread the word. I have updated my profile to where it explains all of my books and allows all of you to make requests! So please take a few minutes and check it out. Thank you for reading and I hope you have a great day! :) 3


	7. Chapter 7

So, now I have a twitter account. I write on many different sites and if you like my books, it would be best to keep up with them right? I post often on absolutely everything. And I finally decided to make a twitter account for it so that everyone can keep up with me on there. I will announce when chapters are about to come out and will ask for suggestions and book ideas. On there I will also take fanfiction requests and can also help other people who want to become writers. Lol, I don't really know that much myself, but I can give a few small and almost worthless tips. I'm not very popular on the internet yet, but if I keep it up, I might get there one day, especially if I start writing originals. (And if you follow me on my new twitter, you might just see if I am writing any originals, and also might get a few sneak peeks at them.). And besides, talking on twitter is allot easier than chatting through reviews or comments, so if you want to see what I'm up to in this world of writing, follow me on twitter at Dracoette Cant wait to see you there!


End file.
